THE SERVANT (MEANIE FANFICTION)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda nakal yang hidup dengan ayahnya dalam asuhan para pelayan. Terbiasa berbuat onar dan berakhir dengan mendapat cambukan ayahnya. Sampai suatu ketika, WOnwoo mendapat pengasuh tampan yang membuatnya semakin liar. BOYXBOY! YAOI! MEANIE! WONWOOXMINGYU!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: THE SERVANT

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: YAOI, romance, school life,

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya murni punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, remaja nakal yang hidup dengan orang tua tunggal, tumbuh dalam asuhan para pelayan, hingga suatu hari, Wonwoo mendapat pengganti pengasuh yang membuatnya semakin liar.

DONT LIKE DON READ. REVIEW PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOON JEONGHAN!"

"YAK! YOON JEONGHAN!"

Panggilan nyaring itu terdengar beberapa kali lagi saat si pemanggil tak juga mendapat sahutan orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Ya, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya lakukan?" Seorang pemuda bersetelan hitam datang menghampiri tuannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Pemuda itu berdecak sebal masih dengan posisi malasnya duduk merosot di sofa singlenya yang empuk dan nyaman. Ia melempar tatapan sinis pada pelayannya itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau mau membuat ku radang tenggorokan karena kebanyakan teriak untuk memanggil mu?" tanya pemuda itu, masih tetap memainkan gadget-nya.

Si pelayan, Yoon Jeonghan, balas menatap hormat sambil membungkuk. "Maafkan saya tuan, tadi saya punya sedikit urusan." Sahut Jeonghan.

Pemuda itu, Jeon Wonwoo, menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi urusan mu itu lebih penting daripada aku, begitu?" tanya Wonwoo sinis. Tatapannya menusuk.

Jeonghan mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ia kembali membungkuk beberapa kali. Memilih meminta maaf daripada menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Bahwa sebenarnya ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama hampir setengah jam hanya untuk buang air besar gara-gara tadi pagi ia memakan makanan pedas.

"Ck. Sudah, sudah. Sekarang ambilkan camilan ku." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya. Ia kembali rebahan di Sofanya yang sangat nyaman itu.

Jeonghan mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, Tuan." Dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Wonwoo kembali sibuk bermain game. Tanpa disadari seorang pria datang dengan balutan jas formalnya.

"Wonwoo-ya. Kau tidak berniat untuk menyambut ayah atau sekedar memberi salam?" tanya pria itu. Meski usianya sudah mulai menua, namun gurat-gurat ketampanan nya masih terlihat jelas.

Wonwoo melirik acuh. "Untuk apa aku menyambut mu, Tuan Jeon Wonbin yang terhormat?" tanya Wonwoo balik dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Wonbin meringis mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo barusan. Padahal mereka adalah ayah dan anak kandung, tapi Wonwoo tetap tak bersedia memanggilnya 'ayah' meski mereka sudah hidup bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Wonbin mencoba mengerti. Lagipula ia sudah hafal perangai anaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoon Jeonghan? Apa kau sudah terbiasa dengannya?" tanya Wonbin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Wonwoo berucap. "Dia sangat lamban. Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan." Jawab Wonwoo seenaknya. Kemudian ia menatap ayahnya itu sejenak. "Dan kenapa harus dia yang menggantikan YoonDoojoon? Dimana dia, kembalikan dia padaku secepatnya." Setelah seenaknya memerintah begitu, Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan layar gadget-nya.

Wonbin tertawa hambar. "YoonDoojoon sudah menikah, Wonwoo-ya. Tidak mungkin dia menjadi pelayanmu lagi. Dan juga Doojoon itu terlalu handal kalau hanya untuk jadi pelayan mu. Jadi sekarang, dia kembali kekantor sebagai direktur keuangan." Jelas Wonbin panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus membawa pulang makhluk lamban seperti Yoon Jeonghan untuk jadi pelayan ku?" Wonwoo terlihat tak suka dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Kufikir dia sangat baikuntuk menggantikan Doojoon mengasuhmu?" Wonbin balik bertanya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Pokoknya aku minta ganti. Carikan yang lain untukku. Dan jangan yang lamban seperti Yoon Jeonghan."

Wonbin lagi-lagi tertawa hambar. "Kau baru ganti pelayan seminggu yang lalu, JeonWonwoo."

Wonwoo mencebik. "Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya Yoon Jeonghan harus diganti!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Jeonghan datang membawa nampan berisi segelas besar milkshake strawberry dengan setoples kecil camilan. Menghidangkannya di hadapan Wonwoo. "Silahkan, Tuan."

"Ck, lihatlah! Apa kubilang? Dia lamban!" cela Wonwoo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Wonbin tertawa."Sudah. Ayah mau istirahat dulu. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan." Ia bangkit, hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Wonwoo melirik nya sinis. "Ya kerja saja terus. Tak perlu khawatir kan aku. Anggap saja aku tak ada." Gumamnya, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Wonbin dapat mendengar gumaman itu dengan jelas. Tapi dia pura-pura tuli dan tetap beranjak pergi.

Sementara Wonwoo, kembali sibuk dengan layar gadget-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, apa saya perlu menemani kedalam?" Jeonghan selesai memarkir mobil mewah itu dan mematikan mesinnya. Melirik Wonwoo dari spion tengahnya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu membuka pintu tanpa berkata apapun.

Jeonghan ikut turun. "Tuan?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. "Kau disini saja. Tunggu aku sampai pulang sekolah. Kutemui kau diparkiran ini nanti." Sahut Wonwoo, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang membungkuk hormat.

Ketika Wonwoo memasuki area gedung sekolah, dua orang pemuda menghampiri nya. Yang berambut merah itu bernama Kwon Soonyoung, sedangkan yang agak pendek berambut pirang itu Lee Jihoon. Mereka ada teman-teman Wonwoo di sekolah.

"Oi! Tuan Jeon, kenapa Anda repot-repot membawa tas begini?" tanya Soonyoung sambil meraih tas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memberikan tasnya, dia memang 'boss' dalam lingkup pertemanan itu.

"Ck, ayo cepat. Pelajaran pertama Choi Seongsaenim!" Jihoon mengingatkan. Jihoon memang siswa yang paling disiplin diantara mereka, maklum saja. Jihoon itu ketua Kedisiplinan Sekolah.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, melenggang layaknya trio pangeran sekolah yang dipuja para gadis-gadis.

Sepanjang jalan para siswi memperhatikan mereka, ya. Siapa sih yang tak kenal Jeon Wonwoo dan pasukannya? Mereka adalah wujud nyata dari tokoh-tokoh Manhwa yang tampan dan populer.

Ketika mereka berbelok, segerombolan siswa mencegat mereka. Tiga orang pemuda keturunan Chinese, pemegang gelar berandalan tampan di sana.

Salah satunya, dengan penuh percaya diri menghampiri Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenim. Selamat pagi~" Hanya untuk menyapa dengan gaya sok keren.

Dibelakangnya, WenJunhui dan ZhengZingting menarik seringai jahil.

"Hei! Cepat minggir! Jangan menganggu Wonwoo!" Tegur Soonyoung.

Lai Guanlin, meliriknya sinis. "Kau diam saja, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan Sunbae-ku yang manis ini." Guanlin kembali menatap Wonwoo.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus malas. "Minggir, bocah." Ia lalu melangkah ke kiri, namun Guanlin menghadang langkahnya.

"Ck!" Wonwoo melangkah ke kanan, dan untuk kedua kalinya, Guanlin kembali menghadangnya.

"Kubilang minggir, bocah sialan!" Ketus Wonwoo. Menatap tajam Guanlin yang justru tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aku duluan!" Jihoon yang jengah dengan keadaan, menyelinap dari bahu Guanlin dan pergi meninggalkan gerombolan itu.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatapnya jengkel. "Lee Jihoon sialan, bukannya menyingkirkan bocah ini, malah dia yang menyingkir!" dengusnya. Dalam hati Wonwoo menyumpahi.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa, bocah sialan?" Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya. Oh ayolah, dia lelah tiap pagi begini.

Sebenarnya sepele, Guanlin bilang dia hanya ingin Wonwoo jadi pacarnya, maka dia akan berhenti mengganggu sunbaenim nya yang katanya manis tapi kata orang sangar itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau jadi pacarku, Sunbaenim." Guanlin tersenyum miring.

Soonyoung, Junhui, dan Zingting serempak memutar bola matanya malas.

Benar-benar ya, remaja zaman sekarang itu. Kalau sudah menyangkut cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua yang lain pengungsian.

"Tidak usah bicara pacar-pacar segala, bocah sialan! Aku takkan pernah mau jadi pacarmu! Camkan itu!" Ucap Wonwoo tajam. Tapi Guanlin hanya tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia sudah biasa mendengar kalimat pedas Wonwoo.

Baginya, semakin Wonwoo menolaknya, semakin besar keinginan nya untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cukup beri aku morning kiss dan aku akan membiarkan mu pergi." Ucap Guanlin.

Kalau orang lain, mungkin sudah merona diperlukan begitu oleh orang setampan Guanlin. Tapi Wonwoo tidak. Ayolah, harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Dan dia juga muak pada Guanlin yang sudah berbulan-bulan mengejarnya.

"Minggir, sialan." Desis Wonwoo.

Guanlin memajukan wajahnya. Hingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal sepuluh sentimeter. Sementara Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan niatnya untuk menjotos wajah menyebalkan sok tampan di depannya itu.

Cup.

Dan diluar dugaan, Guanlin mengecup dan melumat singkat bibir Wonwoo. Membuat Soonyoung terbelalak sementara Junhui dan Zingting hanya tersenyum miring.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Wonwoo.

BUAGH!

"Argh!"

Sebelum Wonwoo meninjukan kepalan tangannya dan tepat menghantam rahang kiri pemuda itu. Membuatnya agak terhuyung.

Oh ayolah, meskipun kurus begitu Wonwoo itu pemuda juga, tentu saja dia mampu menjotos orang dengan keras begitu.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Guanlin tertawa hambar sambil menyusut sudut bibirnya.

"Itu baru morning kiss yang pantas untuk mu, bocah sialan!" Wonwoo berjalan maju dengan wajah Ketus. Dengan sengaja ia menabrakan bahunya pada Guanlin. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, di ekori Soonyoung yang membawa tasnya.

Menyisakan Guanlin yang justru menatapnya takjub dan semakin memuja. Juga Junhui dan Zingting yang tercengang.

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Jihoon, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Wonwoo memakai tasnya. "Untuk apa? Pulang dan mengikuti berbagai bimbel serta les-les membosankan itu? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan pergi main sampai larut malam!" Wonwoo menyeringai.

Jihoon menggeleng. "Terserah. Tapi aku akan pulang. Karena ada jadwal kursus." Sahut Jihoon cuek.

"Ck, Lee Jihoon. Membolos sehari takkan membuat mu bodoh. Bermain lah dengan ku hari ini." Bujuk Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak Guanlin, sekalian berkencan?" tanya Jihoon balik. Mengejek Wonwoo.

"Cih. Lebih baik aku pergi dengan Soonyoung!" Sungut Wonwoo Ketus.

"Soonyoung sedang latihan klub dance." Sahut Jihoon mengingatkan.

"Oh ayolah Jihionie~" Wonwoo mulai merengek. Bagi Jihoon, itu tandanya dia harus segera pulang sebelum Wonwoo melancarkan aksinya membujuknya pergi main.

"Tidak. Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" Jawab Jihoon tandas. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang justru cemberut ditempat.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi main sendirian!" Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

Wonwoo berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, saat diujung lorong, dia berbelok. Bukan ke parkiran tapi justru menyelinap keluar lewat gerbang belakang.

Menyetop sebuah taksi, dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Oh! Tae-hyung!"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. "Wonwoo-ya!" lalu balas melambai.

Wonwoo menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kau bolos lagi, Hyung?" tanya Wonwoo. Mengambil tempat di samping Taehyung yang sedang memainkan game bola basket.

"Ya, memang nya kau fikir aku tahan berjam-jam duduk seperti orang dungu mendengarkan guru-guru itu berceloteh sepanjang hari?" Taehyung balik bertanya, tangannya tak berhenti memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang dan mencetak skor.

"Ya, aku juga sih. Tapi Tuan Jeon Wonbin yang terhormat akan mengamuk kalau dia tahu aku bolos. Dan. . . Kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya untukku." Wonwoo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan wajah suram dan nada sendu.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Lalu melempar bola terakhirnya dan mengusap rambut Wonwoo pelan. "Maaf ya, Wonwoo-ya. Aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa."

Wonwoo balas menatap Taehyung. Tersenyum manis sampai hidungnya mengkerut lucu. "Iya Hyung, tak apa."

"Omong-omong, dimanaDoojoonHyung? Tumben dia tak bersamamu?" Taehyung menoleh ke sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang biasanya selalu menemani Wonwoo kemana-mana.

Wonwoo kembali merenggut. "DoojoonHyung meninggalkan ku! Dia menikah dan berhenti menemaniku!" sahut Wonwoo kesal. Dia masih tak rela Doojoon berhenti jadi pengasuhnya, setelah hampir lima tahun mereka bersama.

Taehyung tertawa. "Kau ini! Tentu saja dia harus menikah. Masa iya mau mengurusi terus seumur hidup?" canda Taehyung, berusaha memperbaiki mood Wonwoo.

"Ah sudahlah! Mood-ku jadi memburuk kalau ingat itu. Lebih baik aku main saja!" Wonwoo melengos sambil berlalu, membeli beberapa koin untuk bermain.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. Dia sudah sangat mengenal Wonwoo, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, dulu.

"Hyung! Coba kita taruhan bermain game ini, yang menang harus traktir makan burger sepuasnya!" Wonwoo menunjuk sebuah mesin game tembakan.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oke! Aku takkan membiarkan mu menang, Jeon Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tertawa meremehkan.

"Baiklah, mulai!"

Mereka dengan cepat meraih pistol mainan yang ada. Lalu dengan cepat mulai bermain heboh. Sesekali terdengar teriakan saat mencetak skor.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan melirik jam tangannya lagi. Lalu kembali celingukan. Ini sudah tiga jam sejak jam pulang sekolah. Seharusnya Wonwoo sudah menghampiri nya sejak tadi. Tapi Jeonghan mencoba berfikir positif. Mungkin Wonwoo ada kelas tambahan. Jadi ia tetap menunggu diparkiran.

Tapi sekarang, lain ceritanya. Area sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi. Bahkan tadi seorang penjaga sekolah menegur nya, dan mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan di kunci.

Jeonghan melangkah di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Dan ia melihat sesosok pemuda mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Dari wajahnya, besar kemungkinan kalau dia adalah guru olahraga di sekolah itu.

"Eum, permisi!" Jeonghan menyapanya.

Guru muda dengan topi berbordir nama 'Choi Seungcheol' itu menoleh. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya sopan, dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang manis.

Melihat senyum itu, mau tak mau Jeonghan balas tersenyum meski agak canggung. "Maaf, apakah Anda melihat Tuan Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Jeonghan kemudian.

"Akh, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku fikir semua siswa sudah pulang. Karena jam ekskul juga sudah berakhir. Aku juga tadi mencari Jeon Wonwoo karena anak itu tidak datang latihan basket seperti biasanya." Jawab Seungcheol menjelaskan. Sebenarnya dia agak kurang fokus karena senyum Jeonghan yang menurutnya manis itu.

"Begitu? Anda yakin?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Ya-benar. Aku baru saja selesai membereskan gudang peralatan olahraga yang ada di lantai paling atas, dan sekalian lewat aku memeriksa tiap kelas. Dan memang sudah kosong semua." Sahut Seungcheol.

"Ah begitu ya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih informasinya." Jeonghan membungkuk hormat sembilan puluh derajat. Lalu pergi dari hadapan Seungcheol tanpa membiarkan guru muda itu membalas salamnya.

Jeonghan berjalan menjauh sambil merogoh kantong nya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Dari jauh, Seungcheol melihat sesuatu terjatuh dari saku Jeonghan saat ia merogoh ponselnya. Seungcheol memungut benda itu. Ternyata sebuah id card perusahaan.

"Oh, namanya Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol tersenyum. Ia lalu berlari mencoba mengejar Jeonghan untuk mengembalikan benda itu.

Namun ketika dia sampai di parkiran, sepi. Tak ada orang satu pun. Seungcheol menghela nafas. Memasukan benda itu kekantongnya. Lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Huft, Jeon Wonwoo sialan!" Taehyung mengumpat cukup keras saat melihat bill makanan yang harus dibayar nya. Totalnya sejumlah uang sakunya selama seminggu.

Iya, Taehyung kalah taruhan dan mau tak mau ia harus mentraktir burger. Dan kita ketahui bersama, burger dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah kombinasi yang membahayakan isi dompet.

Wonwoo tertawa sambil mengunyah burger nya. Merasa senang karena bisa mengerjai Taehyung.

"Sudah, kalau makan tak usah sambil tertawa. Nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Taehyung setelah membayar bill tadi.

"Hyung, pokoknya kau yang terbaik! Nanti traktir aku lagi, ya!" Wonwoo tersenyum disela kunyahannya.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bisa jatuh miskin kalau terlalu sering mentraktir mu makan, Jeon Wonwoo." Keluh Taehyung meratapi kertas bill ditangannya.

"Halah. Kau berlebihan sekali. Kau bahkan mampu membeli restoran ini kalau kau mau!" seru Wonwoo.

"Ck, sudah cepat makannya. Ini sudah sangat larut!" keluh Taehyung.

Ia menatap keluar jendela lebar disebelahnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari Wonwoo yang masih sibuk mengunyah burger nya. Iya, tepatnya burger kelimanya. Ukuran jumbo pula.

"Yah, hujan deras begini!" keluh Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Hei Wonwoo-ya, kau bawa mobil?" tanya Taehyung.

"Ck, bagaimana aku bawa mobil kalau aku kabur dari pengasuhku?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Lho, jadi kau benar-benar kabur dari pengasuhmu?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau Taehyung jelas, dia bolos dari sekolah dan pergi ke game center naik bus.

"Iya. Aku kesini naik taksi." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Yah. . . Kalau begini, bagaimana kita pulang? Hujan deras begini." Gumam Taehyung meratapi hujan yang benar-benar deras.

Meski restoran itu buka dua puluh empat jam, tapi kendaraan umum yang lewat sudah tidak ada. Sudah sangat larut, ditambah hujan deras.

"Kau mau kupesankan taksi, Wonwoo-ya? Atau mau menelpon jemputan?" Tanya Taehyung. Dia sih tak masalah. Tinggal pesan taksi dan pulang selesai urusan.

Lain lagi dengan Wonwoo yang tak biasa naik kendaraan umum.

Wonwoo justru menggeleng cepat lalu berkata dengan ceria,

"Tidak, Hyung! Aku akan pulang sambil bermain hujan-hujanan!" Sahut Wonwoo, tertawa sekilas dengan hidung mengkerut lucu.

Lalu berlari menuju jalanan yang diguyur hujan deras dan dengan sengaja menginjak genangan air, membuat cipratan air kemana-mana. Sedang Wonwoo justru tertawa lebar seperti anak kecil yang sedang kegirangan.

Taehyung yang melihat nya jadi panik. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan mendapati seorang petugas keamanan yang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa payung. Taehyung mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribuan lalu menghampiri petugas keamanan itu.

"Pak, payungnya saya beli ya!" Taehyung dengan cepat meraih payung itu lalu menyerahkan uangnya.

Berlari mengejar Wonwoo tanpa membiarkan petugas keamanan itu membalas kalimatnya.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Kau bisa sakit kalau begini caranya!" Seru Taehyung panik sambil memayungi Wonwoo yang sudah basah kuyup.

Wonwoo tertawa lagi. Sampai matanya segaris dan hidungnya mengkerut lucu.

"Hyung! Aku senang sekali! Tidak ada maid, tidak ada butler. Aku bebas bermain sesuka-ku!" Ucap Wonwoo semangat. Ia kemudian berlari lagi sambil sesekali melompat-lompat di genangan air.

Taehyung tertegun. Menatapnya sendu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tulus, mengejar Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama!" Ajak Taehyung, masih berusaha memayungi Wonwoo.

Bagaimana pun juga, Wonwoo itu mudah sakit, daya tahan tubuhnya buruk. Dan dia alergi air kotor. Tentu saja, hujan-hujanan begini akan membuat nya sakit berhari-hari.

"Hyung, kejar aku!" Wonwoo tertawa lagi sambil meleletkan lidahnya kearah Taehyung, mengejeknya.

"Yak! Awas kau, Jeon Wonwoo!" Taehyung kemudian ikut berlari mengejar Wonwoo. Tidak peduli seluruh tubuh yang basah kuyup dan malam yang semakin larut.

Mereka berkejaran sepanjang jalan, ketika ada kendaraan melintas, mereka menepi ke trotoar masih sambil tertawa ria di bawah riak air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

"hosh. . . Hosh . . . Sudah cukup, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau benar-benar akan sakit!" tegur Taehyung, meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggam nya erat. Membuat Wonwoo hanya bisa berdiri cemberut di sebelahnya.

"Yah. . . Hyung. Kau menyebalkan!" Rajuk Wonwoo sambil mencebik kan bibirnya.

Taehyung mengatur nafasnya, lalu menatap Wonwoo.

Saat itulah sebuah mobil mewah menepi di dekat mereka.

Wonwoo melotot. Ia hafal betul plat nomor mobil itu. Tak salah lagi, itu mobil yang biasa digunakan pengasuhnya.

Benar saja, detik berikutnya Jeonghan turun dari sana tanpa mematikan mobil. Menghampiri dengan sebatang payung ditangannya.

"Tuan Jeon, Anda harus segera pulang. Tuan besar sudah menunggu Anda di rumah!" Seru Jeonghan agak kencang. Berusaha mengimbangi suara air hujan yang bising.

Wonwoo menatap kesal. "Aku tak mau pulang, Yoon Jeonghan! Bilang padanya aku akan menginap di rumah Kim Taehyung!" Sahut Wonwoo.

"Tapi, tuan-"

"Wonwoo-ya, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah larut." Ucap Taehyung, tangannya menyentuh kening Wonwoo.

"Dan lagu pula kau mulai demam." Lanjut Taehyung kemudian.

"Tapi hyung~ aku tidak mau pulang! Jeon Wonbin sialan itu pasti akan menghukum ku!" Rengek Wonwoo.

"Ssst. . . Kalau kau dihukum, aku akan datang menjenguk mu!" sahut Taehyung. Mengusap-usap rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Hyung~" kembali merengek.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu memeluknya. "Tak apa, Wonwoo-ya. Kau harus menghadapi nya. Kau pulang atau tidak, ayahmu pasti akan tetap mencari mu. Dia mengkhawatirkan mu, Wonwoo-ya." Pesan Taehyung, mengusap-usap punggung Wonwoo yang berada di pelukan nya.

Dengan berat hati, Wonwoo melepas pelukan Taehyung, ia lalu dengan langkah kasar masuk mobil mendahului Jeonghan.

"Saya permisi, Tuan." Pamit Jeonghan pada Taehyung.

Beberapa saat setelah nya, mobil itu kembali melaju. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menatap kepergiannya di trotoar jalan.

"Kau harus kuat, Wonwoo-ya." Gumam Taehyung, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Wonwoo langsung berlalu menuju rumahnya. Sampai ketika kakinya menapak anak tangga pertama, Ayahnya menegurnya.

"Oh begitu, Jeon Wonwoo. Setelah kau bolos bimbel sepulang sekolah, dan bermain sampai larut malam begini, kau akan langsung masuk kamar dengan basah kuyup begitu?" Tanya Wonbin, menghampiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap nya sinis, meski dalam hati ia mulai khawatir.

"A-aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. . ." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Kau harus dicambuk dulu, Wonwoo-ya. Seperti nya belakangan ini aku terlalu baik sampai kau sekurang ajar ini padaku." Wonbin mengeluarkan cambuk pendek yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Wonwoo berbalik. Dengan cepat ia bersimpuh di depan ayahnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat di udara. Dia fikir kalau dia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu mungkin dia akan diampuni.

"Aku meminta maaf, izinkan aku untuk istirahat. Kumohon. Aku akan menerima hukuman ku nanti." Mohon Wonwoo. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, karena demam dan takut.

Wonbin menatap sinis. "Kau bahkan tetap tidak mau memanggil ku ayah." Sinis Wonbin.

Tangannya terangkat di udara. "Aku akan berbaik hati kali ini. Kau hanya akan di cambuk dua kali." Ucapnya sambil mengayunkan cambuknya.

Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat.

Ctar!

Ctar!

"Argh! Maaf-kan aku. . ."

Bruk!

Wonwoo merasakan sekeliling nya berkunang-kunang dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari pingsannya dan mendapati sekelilingnya remang-remang. Hanya lampu dari balkon kamarnya yang menembus tirai dan menerangi sekelilingnya. Samar-samar Wonwoo melihat seseorang yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya masih agak pening. Ia meraba dahinya, sebuah plester demam menempel di balik poninya. Wonwoo kembali rebahan dan tertidur lagi. Sama sekali tak menggubris kehadiran orang yang tidur di sebelahnya, memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa. Mentari sudah mulai bersinar terang dan sinarnya mengusik Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Pemuda itu terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa demamnya sudah turun. Jadi Wonwoo melepas plester demamnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya, ia lalu mulai mengucek matanya dengan lucu. Menggeliat malas dan menguap. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, itu artinya Wonwoo masih punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk bersiap kesekolah.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jeon~" Sebuah suara berat yang asing menyapanya. Wonwoo masih tak sadar kalau ada orang di sebelahnya.

"Hngg~ pagi. . . Dimana Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya Wonwoo setengah merengek. Sudah jadi kebiasaan nya pagi-pagi bermanja-manja pada pengasuhnya.

"Yoon Jeonghan sudah berhenti mengasuhmu sekarang aku yang akan jadi pengasuhmu." Sahut suara itu lagi.

Wonwoo kaget mendengarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria muda yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jeonghan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakai pakaiannya. Wonwoo melotot dan buru-buru memeriksa tubuhnya. Hanya untuk mendapati dirinya hanya memakai celana dalam. Dengan motif Eddy-temannya Pororo.

Ugh, sungguh memalukan. Terlebih lagi, siapa orang asing ini?

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan main-main! Dimana Yoon Jeonghan?!" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara meninggi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Sekarang dia sudah mengenakan setelan hitamnya.

"Nama saya Kim Mingyu, saya yang akan jadi pengasuhmu menggantikan Jeonghan." Jawab pria itu, dengan seulas senyum manis.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya. Menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Pria itu lebih tinggi darinya, kulitnya kecoklatan dan tubuhnya atletis. Hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas dilengkapi tatapan yang tajam. Tampan. Wonwoo sampai bersemu hanya dengan memikirkan nya. Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Ide nakal melintas di otaknya yang manja.

"Oh, begitu ya. . . . Kalau begitu sekarang aku ingin mandi." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sayangnya, Mingyu tak menyadarinya. Pria itu justru mengambil handuk.

"Ini handuknya, Tuan. Saya akan keluar sebentar selama Anda mandi." Ucap Mingyu, tidak curiga sama sekali.

"Apa? Kata siapa kau boleh keluar? Gendong aku kekamar mandi." Ucap Wonwoo, menggerling nakal sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah banyak mendengar dari Jeonghan kalau Wonwoo itu kelewat manja. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini.

Mingyu menimbang. Walaupun ia menggendong Wonwoo, itu bukan perkara berat. Wonwoo terlihat sangat kurus sehingga tidak akan berat.

"Kenapa? Doojoon Hyung juga menggendong ku tiap pagi dan bahkan memandikan ku." Ucap Wonwoo lagi. Masih dengan wajah iseng nya.

Oh ayolah, tentu saja Doojoon menggendong mu, saat itu kau masih sekolah dasar, Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia menghampiri Wonwoo lalu menggendong nya seperti koala.

Wonwoo menyeringai lebar sambil memeluk erat leher Mingyu. Merapatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria itu. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Dalam hati Wonwoo tertawa puas berhasil mengerjai Mingyu.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo masuk kekamar mandi. Mendudukkan nya di bathub.

"Baiklah, saya keluar." Pamit Mingyu ia merasa hatinya berdesir karena sentuhan Wonwoo di lehernya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu.

"Mandikan aku."

Dan Mingyu terbelalak. Sementara Wonwoo merasa puas dengan ide nakalnya.

.

.

.

TBC OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Hello, im comeback. Miss me? :')

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: The Servant

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: yaoi, romance, school life.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: plot ceritanya murni punya Author, Wonwoo juga punya Author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, remaja nakal yang hidup dengan orang tua tunggal, tumbuh dalam asuhan para pelayan, hingga suatu hari, Wonwoo mendapat pengganti pengasuh yang membuatnya semakin liar.

DONT LIKE DONT READ. REVIEW PLEASE.

"mandikan aku."

Dan Mingyu terbelalak. Sementara Wonwoo merasa puas dengan ide nakalnya.

Mingyu sudah selesai mengisi bathub dengan air hangat ruam kuku, dan sudah menuangkan sabun lembut beraroma vanilla.

Sementara Wonwoo, sejak tadi berendam di dalam bathub tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Ia melirik Mingyu yang sekarang sedang mengambilkan nya shampo.

"Kim Mingyu, coba kau keramasi aku." Ucap Wonwoo, dengan santai ia menggosok tubuh nya dengan busa.

Mingyu menghampiri, menuangkan shampo beraroma kayu manis dan aloevera di telapak tangannya. Kemudian mengoleskan dan memijat kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyandar. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada yang memandikannya.

Perlahan, Wonwoo merasakan sejuknya air shower mengguyur kepalanya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Mingyu mulai mengering kan rambut nya dengan handuk kecil.

Wonwoo berbalik, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sayunya.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" Mingyu gelagapan. Dia tak pernah jadi pengasuh sekaligus pelayan pribadi seperti ini.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Mingyu mengernyit. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Belum, Tuan." Jawabnya, masih kelihatan bingung.

"Kenapa, kau kan tampan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, kali ini dia menggerling nakal.

Mingyu semakin bingung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia disebut tampan. Mingyu sering sekali di sebut begitu. Tapi yang dia tak habis fikir adalah, kenapa sejak tadi Wonwoo bertingkah seolah menggodanya? Mingyu menelan fikirannya sendiri. Dia tak mau berfikir macam-macam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin fokus berkarier." Sahut Mingyu ringan.

Wonwoo berbalik, menatap Mingyu dalam-dalam. Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wonwoo bangkit dari bathub, membiarkan tetesan air mengalir deras dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

Sementara Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo tak mengerti. Pria itu masih duduk di kursi dekat bathub tadi. Sebuah handuk mengalasi pahanya, bekas menggosok rambut Wonwoo tadi.

Wonwoo melangkah, ia lalu membungkuk. "Bagus, karena kalau kau punya pacar, dia pasti akan sangat cemburu padaku." Ucap Wonwoo, setengah berbisik dengan nada serak.

Wonwoo meraih dagu Mingyu, membuat pria itu mendongak dan menatap matanya heran. Sebelah alisnya kian terangkat. Penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo selanjutnya.

Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu dengan tangannya. Sementara Mingyu mulai terpejam, menikmati suhu dingin yang menjalar dari telapak tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menyeringai. Ia suka sekali mengerjai orang begini.

Wonwoo ikut menutup matanya. Ia kemudian mencium lembut bibir Mingyu. Melumatnya lembut dan menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mingyu. Menuntun lidah Mingyu untuk saling mengulum dan menghisap.

Seberapa jeda terdengar lenguhan dan kecipak saliva. Sampai kemudian, Wonwoo melepas ciumannya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Mingyu menatapnya tajam dengan sudut bibir terangkat. "Kau sangat nakal, Tuan." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggerling. Detik berikutnya dia naik kepangkuan Mingyu. Memeluk lehernya dan menciumi bibir pria itu. Tidak perduli tubuh telanjangnya membuat kejantanan nya bergesekan dengan milik Mingyu yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Bahkan lebih panjang dan lebih panas dari yang tadi. Tangan Wonwoo menekan tengkuk Mingyu untuk memperdalam kulumannya. Sementara Mingyu melingkar kan tangannya di pinggang Wonwoo yang terduduk di pangkuannya. Dengan dua kaki yang melilit pinggang Mingyu.

Mingyu melumat dan mengulum lagi, dengan semangat dia mengigit bibir Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda nakal itu mendongak dan melenguh pelan.

"Eungh~" ciuman Mingyu turun ke leher sang tuan. Menyesap dan mengulum leher putih itu menyisakan beberapa bercak yang cukup kentara di sana.

"Tuan, sarapan dan seragam sekolah Anda sudah siap." Terdengar suara ketukan dan seorang maid yang bicara di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya. Dan turun dari pangkuan Mingyu. Meraih handuk yang sejak tadi ada di tangan Mingyu, melilitkan handuk itu di pinggang nya lalu berlalu begitu saja setelah meleletkan lidahnya pada Mingyu, mengejeknya.

Mingyu menarik seringai nya. "Hm, lebih nakal dari yang kubayangkan, ternyata."

Wonwoo turun dari mobil, dan melangkah santai meninggalkan parkiran. Sampai kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu, Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu heran. "Sedang apa, kau? Seharusnya kau menunggu di mobil sampai aku pulang sekolah." Ucap Wonwoo, mengernyit heran.

Mingyu menggeleng pelan. "Tuan Jeon Wonbin bilang kalau saya harus mengikuti Anda kemana-mana. Bahkan kedalam gedung sekolah. Dan saya akan menunggu Anda di depan kelas Anda, Tuan." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan.

Wonwoo berdecak sebal. Memutar bola matanya malas. "Wonbin sialan." Umpat Wonwoo jengkel. Ia berbalik, dan mengabaikan Mingyu.

Sementara Mingyu keheranan dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Tadi Wonwoo bertingkah sangat manja dan kurang ajar seolah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Mingyu menyeringai. "Menarik sekali."

Wonwoo berjalan di lorong sekolah tanpa Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Entah kemana kedua temannya itu.

Sepanjang jalan, Wonwoo merasa kalau semua siswa dan siswi yang dilaluinya menatapnya dan berbisik. Wonwoo sudah biasa begitu, ayolah dia adalah pangeran sekolah yang punya banyak penggemar.

Tapi Wonwoo melambatkan langkahnya. Hanya untuk dengan jelas mendengar bisikan para gadis-gadis penggosip.

"Siapa itu yang di belakang pangeran Wonwoo? Pengawalnya? Dia tampan."

"Benar, dia sangat tampan dan muda."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Gadis-gadis itu menggunjingkan Mingyu. Dan itu membuatnya mual. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk, dan menjadi l buruk lagi saat melihat Guanlin dan teman-temannya datang menghampiri nya.

Guanlin tersenyum lebar-lebar sampai ia terlihat seperti psikopat yang melihat korbannya.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Pagi-pagi begini dia sudah dibuat kesal.

"Wonwoo Hyung, mau sarapan bersama ku?" tanya Guanlin, meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu mengecup nya pelan.

Beberapa gadis memekik tertahan melihat adegan itu. Wonwoo justru merasa semakin mual dan dia harus segera pergi dari situ sebelum muntah di wajah pemuda Chinese itu.

Wonwoo menepis pegangan Guanlin dengan sinis. Lalu menggosok tangannya dengan tisu seolah tangannya akan membusuk karena dikecup Guanlin.

Sementara Guanlin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi sampai ke telinganya.

"Menjijikkan, bocah sialan. Minggir dari hadapanku. Mood-ku sedang jelek, bisa saja kau ku hajar sampai semaput!" Wonwoo berdecih dengan angkuh lalu mendorong bahu Guanlin.

"Rose are red, violet are blue. Even the time passed, im always loving you." Guanlin cengengesan setelah mengucapkan gombalan murahnya.

Wonwoo benar-benar mual karena nya. Dia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang. "Bocah sialan." Desis Wonwoo.

Sementara para gadis-gadis makin heboh mendengar gombalan murahnya Guanlin. Mereka bersorak riuh seperti fujoshi yang melihat momen shipper-nya.

"Red are roses, violet are blue. Get out from my face, im really dont like you!" Balas Wonwoo sinis.

"Wah hyung, wajahmu bersemu!" Tunjuk Guanlin.

Cukup. Sudah. Wonwoo sudah berada di puncak kekesalan nya.

BUAGH!

Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Guanlin kembali mendapat tinjuan dari Wonwoo. Tepat pada rahangnya.

Seketika koridor menjadi hening, gadis-gadis yang tadi heboh melihat adegan itu, mulai mundur perlahan dan menyisakan Guanlin yang masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Dua orang temannya bahkan sudah meninggal kan tempat itu. Mungkin merasa malu atas kelakuan Guanlin.

Wonwoo menatap nyalang pemuda itu. "Balas aku, bocah sialan! Aku lebih suka berkelahi dengan mu dari pada harus setiap pagi begini. Benar-benar menjijikkan." Ucap Wonwoo tajam.

Guanlin tertawa hambar. "Mana mungkin aku sanggup menghajarmu, hyung. Aku benar-benar menyukai mu." Jawab Guanlin. Kembali tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau sudah gila, bocah sialan! Mau sampai kapan mengganggu ku begini bangsat?!" Wonwoo setengah teriak saat mengatakannya.

Mingyu yang dari tadi berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya hanya menonton adegan itu. Dia ingin lihat bagaimana kelakuan Wonwoo di sekolah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku memang tak pernah waras, Hyung. Kau yang membuat ku gila. Aku akan berhenti mengganggu mu saat kau sudah menjadi pacarku." Sahut Guanlin, masih santai. Dia bahkan menyeringai di ujung kalimatnya.

Wonwoo berdecih. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia berbalik, menarik tangan Mingyu kehadapan Guanlin.

"Aku menyukai pria ini, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi!" teriak Wonwoo kemudian.

Mingyu mengernyit. Ketika ia akan buka suara, Guanlin menyahut.

"Kau fikir aku percaya? Dia hanya pelayan mu." Sahut Guanlin. Selama beberapa bulan menyukai Wonwoo, ia sudah hafal betul bagaimana kehidupan Wonwoo.

"Kau tak percaya? Lihat ini!" tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia lalu mencium dalam-dalam bibir pria itu. Membuat Mingyu terbelalak, dan beberapa gadis yang masih mengintip dari jendela kelas mereka, menganga kaget.

Jeon Wonwoo, berciuman dengan pengawalnya sendiri. Begitu lah yang mereka fikirkan.

Guanlin hanya tertawa melihat adegan itu. Bahkan sampai Wonwoo melepas ciumannya dengan Mingyu, ia masih berdiri di sana.

"Bagaimana? Masih tidak percaya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang masih keheranan hanya terdiam. Menatap bisu dua pemuda di depannya. Masih tak habis fikir, ini bahkan koridor sekolah dan Wonwoo dengan beraninya berciuman.

"Wah, Hyung. Kau membuatku cemburu." Ucap Guanlin.

Wonwoo menggemeletukan giginya.

"Bocah sial-hmph!"

Kali ini, giliran Guanlin yang meraih tengkuk Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut dan mengulum nya beberapa kali.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, LAI BANGSAT GUANLIN!" teriak Wonwoo naik pitam.

Guanlin buru-buru lari meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan tawa yang menggema sepanjang koridor.

Wonwoo menarik nafas nya sementara Mingyu di belakangnya menahan tawa. Ia mengerti sekarang, jadi Guanlin ini begitu tergila-gila pada tuannya yang manja dan kurang ajar itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" tanya Mingyu kemudian, masih mengulum tawanya.

Wonwoo mendelik. "Kau juga sama saja, sialan!" Umpat Wonwoo, ia lalu segera pergi kekelas nya. Sedangkan Mingyu mengekorinya di belakang.

Benar-benar pagi yang heboh, ditambah lagi, para gadis itu mulai sibuk menyebar rumor.

Cinta segitiga antara pangeran sekolah, berandalan tampan, dan pengawal pribadi.

Wonwoo itu bukan tipe pelajar yang giat. Dia bukanlah orang yang akan dengan tekun mendengar kan gurunya yang sedang mengajar didepan kelas. Justru sebaliknya.

Wonwoo memang terkenal cukup pintar, setidaknya dia masuk peringkat lima besar di kelasnya. Meskipun belajarnya asal-asalan bahkan terkesan tidak niat. Pada dasarnya, Wonwoo itu mudah merasa bosan. Karena itu, dari pada mendengar kan gurunya, dia lebih suka diam-diam membaca komik di balik buku pelajarannya. Atau, menyembunyikan hands-free dibalik rambutnya yang agak gondrong dan menyetel lagu.

Terlebih, Wonwoo duduk di bangku paling belakang dan paling pojok, dekat jendela koridor. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya mudah untuk menoleh keluar jendela, menatap orang yang melintas di koridor. Sementara teman sebangkunya, Soonyoung, lebih sering ketiduran dengan buku menutupi wajahnya.

Seperti saat ini, gurunya sedang duduk di meja sambil menulis, entah apa. Sedang teman sekelasnya sedang sibuk menghafal tugas yang diberikan guru itu. Wonwoo tak peduli. Persetan dengan hafalan, tiga kali baca juga dia akan langsung hafal. Jadi, untuk apa repot mengulang sampai mulut berbusa.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi melirik ke luar jendela. Melihat Mingyu yang sedang berdiri tegap tak jauh dari pintu kelasnya.

Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum sambil menerka-nerka.

Apa yang difikirkan Mingyu di sana? Kenapa dia mau di suruh Wonbin berdiri seperti orang dungu begitu? Lalu kenapa Mingyu terlihat lebih tampan saat serius begitu? Lalu, kenapa juga Mingyu mau jadi pengasuhnya di usia semuda itu?

Ada banyak hal. Wonwoo bahkan memikirkan hal-hal tak penting seperti

Kenapa Mingyu diam saja dan menuruti permintaan isengnya tadi pagi? Kenapa Mingyu membalas ciumannya? Dan kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan Mingyu?

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi, kalau kau hanya akan melamun di kelas ku, ada baiknya kau keluar saja." Tegur guru itu dengan suara tegas.

Wonwoo menoleh, mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung lalu buru-buru tersenyum.

"Maaf, saenim." Gumam Wonwoo.

Guru itu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Dan Wonwoo diam-diam kembali melirik Mingyu. Melihat Mingyu, membuatnya teringat akan ciuman tadi pagi. Dan bicara soal ciuman, Wonwoo jadi ingin mencium Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo memang nakal, tapi entah kenapa wajah tampan Mingyu membuatnya semakin nakal.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Wonwoo melangkah keluar kelas bersama Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ya walaupun Soonyoung berlari lebih dulu ke kantin.

"Wonu-ya, aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu, ya. Kau duluan saja ke kantin. Nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Jihoon, ketika mereka berada di pintu kelas.

Wonwoo mencebik kan bibirnya. "Oh ayolah~" Rengek Wonwoo.

Jihoon cengengesan. "Aku lupa, kalau ada buku yang harus kupinjam. Untuk tugas makalah." Sahut Jihoon menjelaskan.

Wonwoo cemberut. Jihoon selalu begitu, paling pertama kalau mengerjakan tugas. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka punya tugas makalah.

"Aku pergi, Wonu-ya!" Jihoon melambai dan pergi sebelum Wonwoo membalas ucapannya.

Wonwoo menatap malas Jihoon. Ia melirik sekeliling nya. Dan menyadari kalau masih ada Mingyu di belakangnya.

Mingyu yang merasa dilirik, menatap Wonwoo. "Ada apa, Tuan? Mau saya belikan makan siang?" tanya Mingyu, menghampiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih diam di tempatnya. Memikirkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada Mingyu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum miring.

Wonwoo meraih tangan Mingyu. Lalu membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya Mingyu bingung. Dalam genggaman Wonwoo, ia mulai menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Wonwoo. Mingyu penasaran.

Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu menaiki tangga. Mereka melewati setiap lantai dan sampai ketika Wonwoo membuka sebuah pintu berwarna biru kusam.

Ternyata, Wonwoo membawa Mingyu ke atap sekolah.

Mingyu mengernyit heran. "Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Mingyu bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo justru berjalan ketengah atap gedung itu. Membiarkan rambutnya berterbangan tertiup angin.

Mingyu masih menatap bingung. Wonwoo menoleh, tersenyum lebar dengan begitu tulus sampai hidungnya mengkerut lucu.

Mingyu tertegun sejenak. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum begitu. Senyum yang benar-benar manis.

Tapi, kalimat Wonwoo berikutnya sungguh berbalik dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jangan bilang pada Wonbin, aku akan bolos di sini." Ucap Wonwoo. Terdengar lucu di telinga Mingyu.

Mingyu menghampiri. "Untuk apa bolos disini? Kenapa tidak sekalian pergi saja?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Giliran Wonwoo yang bingung. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar pengasuhnya bilang begitu. Biasanya, Wonwoo akan langsung di tegur, lalu dibawa kembali kr kelas. Atau paling tidak, ia akan di adukan pada Ayah nya.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku kembali ke kelas?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Tidak. Untuk apa. Kalau kau sendiri tak mau, kenapa aku harus memaksa?" tanya Mingyu balik.

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu, menatapnya. Dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat.

Hening. Tiba-tiba saja suasana nya terasa canggung. Dan ide jahil Wonwoo yang tadi lenyap entah kemana. Wonwoo lupa.

"Hngg. . . Kau bisa memanggil ku Wonwoo. Tidak usah terlalu kaku." Ucap Wonwoo sejurus kemudian.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wonwoo-ssi? Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Wonwoo. Memberi pilihan.

"Aku lebih suka opsi kedua." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, Wonu-ya." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya. Tersenyum tipis, dengan gigi taringnya menyembul sedikit.

Wonwoo baru menyadari nya. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata Mingyu punya gigi taring yang lumayan menonjol. Gigi itu kelihatan menyembul ketika Mingyu tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Mingyu, taring mu lucu." Ucap Wonwoo spontan. Tanpa sadar ia terlihat gemas dengan taring Mingyu.

Mingyu tertawa. Kali ini taringnya terlihat jelas. Membuat Wonwoo semakin gemas. Ia merasa ingin mengemut taring itu.

Tunggu dulu, mengemukakan katamu? Heol. Jeon Wonwoo, kau mulai nakal lagi ternyata.

"Lucu apanya? Gigi ya gigi. Tidak lucu sama sekali." Ucap Mingyu setelah tawanya reda.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, coba kulihat." Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu lalu menangkup pipinya.

"Yak, Wonu-ya kau mau apa?" Mingyu berusaha menghindar.

"Cepat perlihatkan! Taringmu itu mengejek ku minta di pegang!" kata Wonwoo gemas.

Mingyu pasrah saja ketika Wonwoo memaksanya membuka lebar mulutnya. Untung nya, tadi Mingyu memakan permen wangi, sehingga nafasnya harum mint dan lemon.

"Ihh~ lihat itu. Aku serasa ingin mencabut nya!" Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo yang masih menangkup pipinya. Menurunkan nya. Mereka bertatapan dengan tangan masih menggenggam.

Mingyu mengamati Wonwoo dengan intes. Dia baru sadar kalau Wonwoo sangat manis dari jarak sedekat ini. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan kalau Wonwoo itu manja dan kurang ajar.

"Kau ingin mengemut taring ku, kan?" tanya Mingyu. Seolah membaca fikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk lucu. "Aku ingin mencabut nya!"

Sekarang gantian Mingyu yang gemas. Serasa ingin mencium Wonwoo. Mingyu bahkan sampai lupa, kalau Wonwoo itu majikannya, bukan pacarnya.

Entah siapa yang mulai memajukan wajah, sekarang jarak mereka kurang dari lima sentimeter.

Wonwoo yang tak sabaran, mengecup duluan yang disambut Mingyu dengan kuluman. Mereka berciuman dan saling memagut satu sama lain. Mengecup dan mengulum. Wonwoo bahkan menelusupkan lidahnya dan menjilat taring Mingyu, iseng.

Mingyu yang gemas balas mengulum bibir Wonwoo bahkan melumatnya tanpa ampun.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai akhirnya, Mingyu menarik wajahnya duluan. Menyisakan raut kecewa Wonwoo karena ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan gigi taring Mingyu.

"Wonu-ya, kau nakal sekali." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat sampai rambut nya bergoyang lucu. "Aku tidak nakal~"

Mereka asik bercanda dan sesekali saling mengecup satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka.

Wonwoo pulang ke rumah setelah ia menyelesaikan kelas tambahan nya bersama Jihoon. Ia tak jadi bolos karena ternyata Mingyu menarik nya kembali ke kelas saat jam masuk berbunyi.

Meskipun setengah kesal, Wonwoo tetap bertahan sampai bel pulang bahkan mengikuti kelas tambahan nya. Walaupun ia menolak untuk bimbel sepulang sekolah.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung naik menuju lantai atas, masuk kamar.

Wonwoo melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya. Lalu tengkurap di sana dengan mata terpejam. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah tujuh malam. Ia belum mandi dan tidak mood untuk makan.

"Tuan Wonwoo, tadi Tuan besar bilang bahwa Anda harus sudah mandi ketika dia pulang. Karena akan ada urusan keluarga." Seorang maid menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih tiduran malas di kasurnya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. "Aku tak peduli. Lagipula kenapa harus melibatkan ku? Sejak kapan dia menganggap aku keluarga nya?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Ia berguling, dan membuat tubuhnya telentang. Melirik sinis maid yang nampak kebingungan menyahut kalimat nya.

"Ta-tapi Tuan, saya-" ucapan maid itu terputus.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan. Mereka menatap Mingyu yang masuk tanpa mengucap salam.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap, Wonu-ya. Tuan Wonbin akan pulang dalam seperempat jam." Ucap Mingyu.

Maid itu agak kaget mendengar Mingyu yang baru dua hari bekerja tapi sudah berani memanggil Wonwoo dengan menyebut nama, tanpa embel-embel 'tuan' dan semacamnya.

Wonwoo cemberut lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Mingyu mengangguk pada maid itu, memberi kode agar ia keluar. Dan maid itu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Mingyu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo setelah maid itu keluar. Wonwoo masih setia malas-malasan di kasurnya. Tidak berniat untuk menuruti ucapan Mingyu sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin ku mandikan lagi?" tanya Mingyu, memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miring.

Wonwoo membalas kalimat Mingyu dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal. Lalu pura-pura tidak menghiraukan Mingyu.

"Ya~ Jeon Wonwoo, aku ini bicara padamu." Mingyu menghampiri, mendekat ke kasur Wonwoo lalu duduk di tepinya.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu-malu menatapnya. Sifat manjanya muncul.

Mingyu tertawa melihatnya. Sok-sokan malu begitu, padahal tadi pagi dia yang menggodaku. Fikir Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya. Lalu merentang kan tangannya ke arah Mingyu. "Gendong~" merengek dengan suara lucu.

Mingyu kembali tertawa. "Kau ini seperti bayi, minta gendong segala." Tapi meskipun berkata begitu, Mingyu tetap menurutinya. Menggendong Wonwoo di depan seperti bayi koala.

Wonwoo memeluk leher Mingyu, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Kalau aku bayi, kau Daddy-nya~" Ucap Wonwoo manja.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo masuk kekamar mandi. Ia mulai berfikir kalau ia harus melakukan ini setiap hari, pagi dan sore.

Mingyu tidak keberatan, sih. Toh ini memang pekerjaan nya dan ia cukup senang di repotkan oleh Wonwoo. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tidak suka memanjakan Wonwoo yang menggemaskan begitu.

Diam-diam Mingyu heran pada Tuan besarnya-yang ia tahu dari Jeonghan- yang terkadang menghukum Wonwoo dengan cambuk.

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo di bathub yang sudah terisi air hangat. Wonwoo mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Sementara Mingyu mengambil sabun cair beraroma vanilla dan membawanya menghampiri Wonwoo.

Mingyu menuangkan sabun itu dan membuat bathub penuh dengan busa.

Wonwoo tersenyum karena tiba-tiba melintas ide jahil di otak nakalnya.

"Mingyu, kau belum mandi ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menatapnya. Mengernyit heran. Tapi Mingyu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku belum mandi." Sahut Mingyu. Tentu saja ia belum mandi, kan sejak pagi ia menemani Wonwoo seharian.

Wonwoo menggerling dan tersenyum jahil mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Lalu tanpa apa-apa, Wonwoo menarik Mingyu agak keras masuk kedalam bathub. Sampai pri itu jatuh terduduk dan membuat cipratan air yang cukup deras.

BYUR!

"Kalau begitu, mandi bersama ku!" Seru Wonwoo semangat, ia lalu tertawa puas melihat Mingyu yang terduduk dengan pakaian basah dan bokong nyeri karena berbenturan dengan dasar bathub. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya meringis.

"Ya~ aku tidak bawa baju ganti!" dengus Mingyu, masih mencoba bersabar.

Wonwoo tertawa. "Di lorong ujung lantai ini ada satu kamar pakaian, di sana banyak terdapat pakaian maid dan butler. Kau tidak usah panik begitu!" Ucap Wonwoo ceria. Masih tertawa dengan hidung mengkerut lucu.

Mingyu mendengus lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin pinjam bajuku?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cepat mandi dan keluar karena nanti aku yang dimarahi kalau kau terlalu lama." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Tapi Wonwoo lagi-lagi tertawa. "Bagaimana kau mandi dengan setelan utus begitu?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Menunjuk tubuh Mingyu yang masih berbalut pakaian.

Mingyu dengan cepat membuka jasnya, lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil sebelah bathub.

Wonwoo mendekat, ia meraih dasi Mingyu, lalu melepasnya. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu alasan kenapa Wonwoo inisiatif membantu Mingyu melepas pakaiannya, ia ingin melihat otot perut Mingyu.

"Woah~ kau punya abs!" Ucap Wonwoo kagum, melihat tubuh Mingyu yang terbentuk dengan baik. Tidak seperti tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil.

Mingyu terkekeh melihat reaksi antusias Wonwoo.

"Kenapa, kau juga ingin punya?" tanya Mingyu.

Sementara Wonwoo masih sibuk menekan-nekan abs Mingyu yang terasa mengeras.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau? Kenapa?" Mingyu kembali bertanya. Ia benar-benar merasa jadi pengasuh sekarang. Wonwoo terlihat seperti anak kecil yang antusias melihat hal baru.

"Aku tidak suka olahraga." Sahut Wonwoo.

"Ye? Kenapa?" Mingyu keheranan.

"Olahraga membuat ku berkeringat, tubuhku jadi bau~ nanti tidak keren lagi~" Sahut Wonwoo. Persis seperti anak kecil.

Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja!"

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menghentikan gerakan jarinya di permukaan otot perut Mingyu. Lalu mereka saling tatap.

"Mingyu, aku ingin di peluk." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Mingyu polos dan agak memelas.

Mingyu heran dengan keinginan random Wonwoo barusan.

"Ya sudah, sini. Peluk." Mingyu merentangkan tangannya.

Tapi Wonwoo justru berbalik memunggunginya, lalu beringsut mundur sampai tubuhnya menempel pada Mingyu. Wonwoo meraih kedua tangan Mingyu dengan tangannya. Lalu melingkar kan tangan kokoh itu di pinggang nya. Wonwoo lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Mingyu.

Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Entah kapan terakhir kali dia mendapat pelukan itu.

Mungkin, enam tahun yang lalu?

Wonwoo menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Dari tadi Ayahnya sudah ribut menyuruhnya turun. Wonwoo berdecih jengkel dan hanya bisa pasrah menurut dari pada dia kena cambuk.

Kaki Wonwoo yang terbalut celana semi jeans longgar melangkah cepat. Sementara tangannya menarik-narik lengan bajunya sendiri, sampai menutupi telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa-" Wonwoo baru saja hendak bicara, ketika ucapannya di respon Ayahnya.

"Wonwoo, kemarilah. Beri salam pada keluarga Tuan Lai." Ucap Wonbin, tersenyum ramah pada Wonwoo.

Sementara yang di panggil menatapnya heran. Tumben, ramah. Fikir Wonwoo. Ia masih tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang asing yang berdiri di depan Ayahnya.

Wonwoo berdehem. Dia sudah berjanji untuk memanggil Wonbin dengan sebutan 'Ayah' saat di depan orang lain.

"Ada apa, ayah. Siapa yang datang?" tanya Wonwoo. Memasang senyum manis meski sebenarnya mual karena harus berpura-pura.

Wonbin meraih Wonwoo dan merengkuh nya kedalam pelukannya.

"Wonwoo ini rekan bisnis Ayah, namanya Lai Yixing, dia datang berkunjung bersama anaknya. Cepat beri salam!" Ucap Wonbin lagi, masih dengan senyum ramah penuh kepalsuan nya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Selamat malam, nama saya Jeon Wonwoo~" Wonwoo membungkuk hormat mengakhiri salamnya.

"Selamat malam Wonwoo, kenalkan ini anakku, namanya Lai Guanlin." Sahut Yixing membalas salam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyit ketika mendengar nama yang tak asing di telinga nya. Ia mendongak. Dan, benar saja.

Di depannya, berdiri Lai Guanlin, bocah sialan yang selalu mengganggunya tiap pagi.

Ck, kenapa dunia jadi sesempit ini? Rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati.

Guanlin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Selamat malam, Wonwoo hyung~" kalimat Guanlin terdengar mengejek bagi Wonwoo.

"Lho, kalian sudah kenal ternyata?" tanya Yixing agak kaget.

Guanlin mengangguk. "Kami teman di sekolah, Ayah." Sahut Guanlin menimpali ucapan Ayahnya.

Wonwoo berdecih, teman katanya?

"Wah-wah. Padahal kami baru saja akan mengenalkan kalian. Tapi kalau sudah kenal, kita bisa lanjut acara perjodohan nya." Ucap Wonbin ringan.

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap kaget Ayahnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"A-apa?" tanya Wonwoo pucat.

Sementara Guanlin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

TBC OR END/?

REVIEWS JUSEYO

P.s. karena mau uas, jadi up dulu :3 btw, ini ff baru dua chapter kok udah aneh aja ya?


	3. chapter 3

Tittle: The Servant

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Others

Genre: yaoi, romance, school life.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: plot ceritanya murni punya Author, Wonwoo juga punya Author.

Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, remaja nakal yang hidup dengan orang tua tunggal, tumbuh dalam asuhan para pelayan, hingga suatu hari, Wonwoo mendapat pengganti pengasuh yang membuatnya semakin liar.

DONT LIKE DONT READ. REVIEW PLEASE.

Wonwoo menunduk dalam dengan aura kelam yang menguat di sekelilingnya. Ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya, untuk tidak memaki Wonbin di depan tamu ayahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Wonu-ya, seberapa dekat hubungan kalian?" Wonbin berucap sambil menyendok desert nya. Menatap bergilir Wonwoo dan Guanlin.

Sementara Tuan Lai Yixing tertawa kecil lalu ikut menatap keduanya.

Wonwoo masih bergeming dalam kediamannya. Dia masih tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Ayah nya mengatur hidupnya begini, sedangkan memberinya kasih sayang pun tidak. Wonwoo tak keberatan ia menjalani hidup sebagai anak dari pria itu hanya karena status yang mengikat. Dia tak peduli Wonbin bersikap seperti apapun padanya. Toh, ia hanya butuh sandang pangan papan nya terpenuhi.

Guanlin melirik Wonwoo yang masih terdiam. Ia mengambil inisiatif menjawab pertanyaan Wonbin.

"Kami cukup dekat, Tuan Jeon. Untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain." Ucap Guanlin, meniru dialog yang sering di lihatnya dalam drama. Benar-benar terdengar seperti rayuan murahan.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Guanlin tajam dengan rahang mengeras. Tatapannya sarat akan kebencian.

"Bohong." Gumam Wonwoo.

Seketika suasananya berubah canggung. Yixing dan Wonbin menatap Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Sementara Guanlin masih memasang senyum formalitasnya dengan manis.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Wonbin kemudian.

Wonwoo menggeleng. Ia lalu bangkit. Sudah benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan Guanlin dan Wonbin.

"A-aku ingin kebelakang sebentar, ayah." Ucap Wonwoo. Lalu dengan kaku berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan meja makan.

Sementara Guanlin mengikutinya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Di sana ada kandang kucing peliharaannya yang sudah lama tidak ia tengok, hanya di urus oleh para maid.

Ternyata, di sana juga ada Mingyu. Yang berdiri menyandar pada tiang penyangga dengan sebuah batang nikotin terselip di sela jarinya.

Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat Mingyu merokok. Wajah pria itu terlihat santai dengan asap tipis mengepul di sekelilingnya. Entah kenapa terlihat keren di mata Wonwoo.

"Mingyu." Panggil Wonwoo.

Mingyu menoleh, lalu dengan cepat mematikan batang nikotin nya, melempar nya kedalam tempat sampah kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Mingyu, setelah memastikan tidak ada asap rokok di sekelilingnya. Karena kata Jeonghan, Wonwoo itu alergi asap rokok.

Mingyu bahkan langsung mengemut permen mint, yang khusus untuk menghilangkan bau nikotin.

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu, lalu tiba-tiba saja melompat ke pelukan pria itu. Mingyu agak terkejut, tapi dengan sigap balas memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu balas melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kenapa, hum?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku benci Wonbin sialan." Sahut Wonwoo setengah merengek, berbanding terbalik dengan makian yang dia ucapkan.

Mingyu tertawa. "Bukannya pemuda tadi itu pacar mu di sekolah, ya?" Tanya Mingyu, terdengar mengejek bagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo cemberut. "What the hell. Pacar dari mananya?" Wonwoo berdecih lalu kembali menyamankan dagunya di pundak Mingyu.

Mereka terlihat seperti koala yang menggendong bayi nya.

"Tapi dia tampan, dan seusia dengan mu." Ucap Mingyu, lagi-lagi tertawa. Wonwoo semakin kesal mendengar nya.

Apa-apaan itu? Moodnya sudah buruk atas kelakuan Ayahnya yang seenaknya saja menjodohkan dia dengan musuh utama nya di sekolah. Sekarang, Mingyu terus-menerus mengejek nya. Wonwoo semakin jengkel.

"Aku akan memotong gaji mu kalau kau mengejek ku lagi." Ancam Wonwoo, tapi terkesan merajuk bagi Mingyu.

"Yang menggajiku ayahmu, bukan kau, Wonwoo-ya." Sahut Mingyu, ia merasa gemas melihat Wonwoo yang sedang merajuk.

"Iihhh~" Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu, tapi kembali memeluk erat lehernya.

Mingyu mengusap-usap punggung Wonwoo. "Dari pada begitu, kenapa tidak coba menolak pada Ayahmu?" tanya Mingyu serius.

Wonwoo menatapnya. Ia lalu turun dari pelukan Mingyu. Kemudian menggeleng lesu.

Wonwoo menghampiri kandang kucing nya, mengeluarkan seekor kucing Persia lucu berwarna putih dengan corak oranye terang dibeberapa bagian. Menggendong nya. Sepertinya kucing itu habis dimandikan sore tadi, karena bulunya masih wangi sabun.

"Mana bisa aku menolak? Yang ada aku kena cambuk. Ugh, aku benci tinggal di sini." Sahut Wonwoo sedih, mengusap-usap kucing itu.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang duduk memangku kucing nya di kursi yang ada.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Mingyu justru baik bertanya.

Wonwoo menggendikan bahunya. "Kalaupun aku ingin kerumah Taehee, itu sama saja menyebalkan." Sahut Wonwoo acuh tak acuh.

Mingyu mengingat sebentar, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa wanita yang dimaksud Wonwoo adalah Kim Taehee, ibunya yang tinggal di luar kota. Dan sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain.

Mingyu meringis, kehidupan keluarga Wonwoo benar-benar berantakan.

"Kenapa tidak coba jalani saja, dulu?" Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya. Kucing nya turun dari pangkuan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kita tidak bisa mengendalikan hati, Mingyu." Sahut Wonwoo.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan saling memagut satu sama lain. Suasana halaman belakang yang tenang dengan iringan suara jangkrik membentuk harmoni, meninggalkan kesan romantis seperti di film-film.

Tapi semuanya hancur karena sebuah deheman tak tahu malu yang menghentikan keromantisan mereka.

"EKHEM!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama terkejut mendengar suara deheman itu. Dikira nya Wonbin yang datang dan memergoki mereka berciuman, ternyata Guanlin berdiri sambil menggendong kucing Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendelik. Paling tak suka melihat Komu, kucingnya di gendong orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Guanlin.

"Mau apa kau, bocah sialan?" Wonwoo bertanya sinis menghampiri Guanlin. Merebut paksa Komu dari gendongan Guanlin.

"Kau dicari ayahmu, Hyung." Sahut Guanlin ringan.

Wonwoo menggendik lalu masuk duluan sambil menggendong kucing nya. Sementara Guanlin melirik sinis Mingyu sambil merangkul Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa tertantang dengan tatapan Guanlin.

"Jadi begitu, bocah?"

Wonwoo terbangun dengan wajah kusut atas kejadian semalam. Ia masih tidak bisa terima dengan keputusan ayahnya. Ditambah lagi Guanlin yang berlagak seolah-olah mereka memiliki hubungan dekat, nyatanya, Wonwoo hanya menganggap Guanlin orang paling menyebalkan di sekolah dan makhluk yang paling ingin ia hindari.

Tapi sekarang, ia terjebak dengan status calon tunangannya Guanlin. Wonwoo teringat ucapan Ayahnya semalam.

"Tenang saja Wonwoo-ya, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Karena kalian masih sekolah, kami akan menyusun waktu yang tepat untuk mempersatukan kalian. Sekarang, kalian nikmati saja kebersamaan kalian sampai waktunya tiba." Lengkap dengan senyum manis penuh kepalsuan.

Hanya dengan mengingat nya saja membuat Wonwoo mual.

"Kebersamaan katanya? Cih. Yang benar saja!" Wonwoo menggerutu sambil turun dari kasurnya.

Saking kesalnya, Wonwoo sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Mingyu tidak datang ke kamarnya seperti pagi sebelumnya.

Wonwoo masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri dengan cepat. Mengguyur kepalanya di bawah shower dengan air dingin. Berharap fikirannya bisa sedikit segar.

Setelah mandi, Wonwoo menghampiri wastafel dengan perasaan yang lebih baik, ia meraih sikat gigi dan mulai menggosok giginya.

Tak lama, Wonwoo selesai dengan urusan nya di kamar mandi. Memasuki kamar hanya dengan sebuah handuk melilit pinggangnya. Dan tetesan air mengalir dari ujung rambutnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, ini seragam mu sudah kusiapkan." Kata Mingyu, begitu melihat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

Wonwoo menoleh, mereka bertatapan agak lama. Sampai kemudian Wonwoo sadar bahwa Mingyu bukan menatap wajahnya, tapi memperhatikan tubuhnya yang topless.

Mingyu mereguk paksa ludahnya sendiri. Ia lalu membungkuk muka sambil berpura-pura menaruh seragam Wonwoo di kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, sialan?!" Dengus Wonwoo kesal. Moodnya yang sudah baikan turun lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini dia senewen sekali. Mungkin efek kejadian semalam.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Sudah, kau berseragam saja dulu, aku akan siapkan hairdrayer untuk mengeringkan rambut mu." Ucap Mingyu akhirnya.

Wonwoo acuh. Ia menghampiri kasur lalu meraih kemeja seragam nya. Ketika Wonwoo membuka lipatan seragamnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecoa jatuh ke lantai.

Wonwoo terbelalak kaget. Bisa-bisanya di rumah semegah ini ada kecoa?

"Kim Mingyu bodoh! Dapat dari mana seragam ini? Lihat ada kecoa nya!" seru Wonwoo murka.

Mingyu menoleh bingung, hanya untuk mendapati Wonwoo yang lompat kearahnya karena kecoa itu terbang di udara.

"HUWAAAA!!"

Wonwoo berlari gaduh lalu melompat ke arah Mingyu. Membuat pria itu kaget dan oleng ketika Wonwoo menubruknya.

Brugh!

Mereka terjatuh, dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan Wonwoo yang menindih Mingyu, dan handuk yang lepas dari pinggang nya.

"Kim Mingyu sialan, jahanam terkutuk bedebah!!" Ribuan makian keluar dari mulut Wonwoo bagaikan serentetan peluru. Tak hentinya dia mengumpati pengasuhnya itu.

Mingyu terbelalak kaku dengan ekspresi kaget yang bodoh. Diam-diam ia melirik ke bagian selatan mereka. Dan tawanya hampir saja meledak.

"Apa yang kau lihat, sialan?!" Wonwoo memaki lalu bangun, memakai kembali lilitan handuknya.

Membalikkan badannya dan melirik Mingyu sinis.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya lagi.

Mingyu terkekeh geli. "Sudahlah, toh aku sudah lihat punya mu yang tak seberapa itu." Ucap Mingyu dengan senyum jahilnya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. "Sialan!" desisnya. Ia menghampiri lemari, lalu mengeluarkan pakaiannya.

"Keluar kau, dan bawa kembali seragam sialan itu!" suruh Wonwoo judes. Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Moodnya yang sudah buruk jadi makin memburuk. Rasanya Wonwoo jadi malas kesekolah.

"Baik, Tuan. Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya." Ucap Mingyu formal, ia merasa bersalah dan gemas di saat yang bersamaan dengan tingkah sok judes Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih kembali seragam tadi, lalu membawanya keluar.

Sementara Wonwoo masih terdiam di depan lemarinya. Setelah Mingyu keluar, Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya. Memastikan kecoa sialan yang sudah menghancurkan moodnya di pagi hari begini, sudah pergi.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu mulai berseragam.

Setelah itu, dia menghampiri cermin, mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk ala kadarnya. Malas rasanya untuk sekedar menyala kan hairdrayer. Padahal Wonwoo tipe yang cukup menomor satukan penampilan. Tapi hari ini, dia tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Wonwoo menyisir rambutnya sekenanya. Lalu buru-buru meraih ransel sekolah nya, dan memakai sepatunya seorang diri. Sejak tadi, wajahnya terus ditekuk.

Pagi itu agak mendung, tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Entah kenapa mendung yang menggelayut di langit, seolah menggelayut di wajah Wonwoo juga.

Pemuda itu berjalan murung di koridor sekolah dengan Mingyu yang mengekorinya di belakang.

Tapi meskipun begitu, sepertinya Guanlin tidak paham kalau Wonwoo sedang badmood. Dia tetap menghampiri Wonwoo seperti biasanya.

"Wonu Hyung!" panggil Guanlin, tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Bersikap seolah-olah Guanlin adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang dapat di laluinya begitu saja.

Wonwoo berjalan lesu dan meninggalkan pemuda Taiwan itu, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia terlalu malas hanya untuk memberikan tinjuan sebagai balasan atas sapaan Guanlin.

Guanlin mengikuti kepergian Wonwoo dengan tatapan nya, heran. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo begitu.

Guanlin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Apa dijodohkan dengan ku seburuk itu sampai dia jadi kehilangan semangat hidup begitu?" Gumamnya, entah pada siapa.

Ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, Wonwoo sudah bosan duduk di bangku nya. Ia hanya merenggut sebal dengan tangan menumpu dagu di meja. Menatap datar guru sejarah yang sedang semangat-semangatnya menjelaskan tentang bagaimana struktur pemerintahan Korea pada era Georyo.

Wonwoo tidak begitu peduli. Ia lebih suka menerawang jauh di kursinya. Memikirkan ide-ide nakal yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya pulang lebih cepat.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Wonwoo berdecak. Entah kenapa saat ini ia kesal karena Mingyu harus membuntuti nya kemana-mana. Tidak seperti Jeonghan yang dengan mudah ia kelabui.

Ketika guru sejarah nya mulai duduk di kursi, Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Seongsaenim!" ucapnya lantang. Seolah-olah sengaja menarik atensi teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dan benar saja, mereka menatap ke arah Wonwoo. Walaupun detik berikutnya, kembali cuek. Karena mereka tahu Wonwoo itu kadang-kadang agak bertingkah.

"Ya, ada apa Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya gurunya, sambil menatap Wonwoo lurus.

Kelas hening. Dan percakapan Wonwoo dengan gurunya terdengar begitu jelas.

"Perutku sakit karena kebanyakan makan ramyeon. Aku ingin buang air. Izinkan aku ke toilet, saenim." Ucap Wonwoo tanpa ragu.

Beberapa anak perempuan mengulum tawanya. Wonwoo benar-benar terdengar menggemaskan bagi mereka. Sedang para anak laki-laki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Wonwoo.

"Untung tampan." Bisik beberapa siswi.

"Dia bisa dengan tidak malunya begitu. Karena wajahnya yang tampan." Itu adalah bentuk kedengkian para teman sekelasnya yang tidak setampan Wonwoo.

Sang guru memasang senyum masam. Sebelum berkata singkat. "Ya, jangan lama-lama." Ucapnya, lalu kembali fokus dengan buku-buku tebal di depannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Lalu membungkuk memberi salam. Sebelum melenggang keluar.

Sementara Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling lirik, mereka tahu kemana tujuan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya kalau dia sudah bertingkah begitu.

Ketika Wonwoo keluar pintu, Mingyu langsung menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin buang air." Sahut Wonwoo ringan. Lalu melenggang meninggalkan Mingyu.

Wonwoo diam saja saat dia tahu Mingyu mengikutinya. Ia justru memasang senyum miring sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Dia membuka kloset lalu menyalakan air.

Di tengah riuhnya suara air mengalir, Wonwoo mulai memeriksa keadaan. Ia mendongak. Dan senyumnya melebar saat melihat celah untuk nya kabur. Jendela kaca itu memang sempit. Tapi Wonwoo yakin tubuhnya bisa melewatinya.

Maka Wonwoo mulai memanjat kloset dan naik ke dinding pembatas, memijak ventilasi dan mendorong jendela itu hingga terbuka. Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Ia lalu melompat keluar dari jendela itu.

Seperti dugaan nya, jendela itu mengarah ke jalanan belakang sekolah. Wonwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia berdiri di tepi jalan, menyetop taksi dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo mematung sejenak sambil menatap datar dua orang di depannya. Itu adalah Taehyung dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk berduaan di kedai es krim. Saling menyuapi dan sesekali melempar tawa.

Wonwoo jadi ragu untuk menghampirinya. Taehyung sedang berkencan. Pantaskah dia mengganggu nya? Wonwoo menggeleng. Maka dia kembali berbalik. Niatnya untuk bolos seharian bersama Taehyung lenyap sudah.

Wonwoo berjalan malas menuju pintu keluar mall itu, sampai sebuah tangan melingkari bahunya.

"Wonwoo Hyung!"

Wonwoo menoleh, dan seketika dia merenggut masam melihat Guanlin yang sedang merangkul nya. Wonwoo bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar menepis rangkulan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ini seperti habis di selingkuhi saja?" tanya Guanlin lagi.

Mereka berhenti melangkah. Wonwoo menatap sekilas lalu membuang pandangannya.

Di selingkuhi? Ya, anggap saja begitu. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya punya Taehyung sebagai 'hyung' kesayangan dari kecil, karena melewati masa kanak-kanak bersama, sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo tinggal bersama Ayahnya.

"Kau bolos, sialan?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Acuh tak acuh dengan pertanyaan Guanlin tadi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti mu saja. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini suka sekali mengikuti mu." Guanlin tersenyum miring.

Wonwoo berdecih. "Aku bosan di sekolah." Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya. Dia melupakan fakta kalau Guanlin adalah musuhnya. Dia hanya ingin mendapat teman untuk bolos hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumah ku? Aku punya video game baru. Ini bahkan belum di rilis di pasaran!" Ucap Guanlin, Menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Dasar pembual. Kalau belum di rilis, dari mana kau mendapatkan nya?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

Guanlin tertawa. "Pamanku seorang pemilik perusahaan game terkenal di Amerika. Dan aku selalu jadi orang pertama yang mencoba game-game buatannya." Sahut Guanlin bangga.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. "baiklah! Ayo kita coba main!" Ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

Guanlin tersenyum lebar-lebar.

"Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Mingyu mengetuk beberapa kali pintu bilik toilet. Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit dan Wonwoo belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Membuat Mingyu cemas, jangan-jangan Wonwoo diare atau bahkan pingsan. Maka Mingyu berinisiatif meminta bantuan pada petugas kebersihan sekolah untuk membukakan pintu toilet itu.

Dan yang di dapat Mingyu, hanya bilik kosong dengan air kran mengalir yang sudah luber kemana-mana.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah pernah di peringati Jeonghan kalau tuan nya itu suka sekali kabur-kaburan.

"Astaga Jeon Wonwoo, kau ini kemana?" Mingyu buru-buru pergi dari toilet itu.

"Yak! Lai Guanlin! Mengalah padaku! Katanya kau menyukai ku tapi tidak mau mengalah sama sekali!" Wonwoo berdecak sebal sambil terus meneka-nekan stik game nya.

Sementara Guanlin di sebelahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wonwoo terlihat sangat lucu saat ini.

"Game tetap game, Hyung!" Sahut Guanlin.

Beberapa menit mereka masih sibuk menekan-nekan stik game itu. Sampai akhirnya, Guanlin berseru senang.

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi!" dia berseru heboh sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

Wonwoo dengan jengkel meraih bantal sofa yang sejak tadi di peluknya, memukuli Guanlin dengan bantal itu.

"Dasar bocah sialan!" dengus Wonwoo jengkel. Mereka sudah bertanding tiga kali, dan tiga-tiganya Wonwoo kalah.

Guanlin buru-buru meraih bantal itu lalu membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. "Yah Hyung jangan marah begitu~" Bujuk Guanlin sambil menekan-nekan pipi Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dengan Ketus Wonwoo melepas rangkulan mereka, lalu beralih meminum soda yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hyung, kau lapar?" tanya Guanlin.

Wonwoo melempar stik game nya. Lalu mengangguk antusias. "hu'um!" sahutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Guanlin gemas.

"Ya sudah. Ayo makan." Guanlin menggamit tangan Wonwoo. Dan tanpa sadar mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju ruang makan.

Ketika melewati ruang tengah, tampak Tuan Yixing, ayah Guanlin sedang duduk beristirahat. Sepertinya baru pulang.

"Wah, wah. Bukannya sekolah malah bolos pacaran!" Ucap Yixing, meski wajahnya terlihat lelah, ucapannya hanya gurauan. Dia sudah jengah dengan kebiasaan membolos anaknya, hanya saja, hari ini berbeda. Karena Guanlin membawa Wonwoo ke rumah.

Wonwoo mengangguk sopan lalu memberi salam. Agak canggung dengan kalimat Yixing, maka Wonwoo melepas gandengan tangan mereka.

Yixing tertawa. Dia tahu Wonwoo malu-malu.

"Ish, Ayah! Sudahlah. Aku akan makan siang dengan Wonwoo Hyung, ayo makan bersama!" Ucap Guanlin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, ya~ kalian duluan saja. Ayah istirahat dulu. Lagipula Ayah tak ingin mengganggu lunch time kalian." Sahut Yixing, masih berusaha menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunduk malu.

"Ayah~" Rengek Guanlin.

Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum. Baru kali ini dia melihat sisi lain dari Guanlin. Pemuda itu tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan nya. Setidaknya, Guanlin punya hubungan yang baik dengan Ayahnya, tidak seperti Wonwoo. Diam-diam Wonwoo merasa iri.

Guanlin membawa Wonwoo ke ruang makan nya yang luas. Sebuah meja panjang berbentuk elips berada di tengah-tengah, dengan beberapa kursi mengitarinya. Sedangkan diatasnya tersaji berbagai macam hidangan.

Wonwoo meringis. Sama saja seperti di rumahnya, meja makan penuh makanan tapi hanya Wonwoo yang duduk di sana.

"Hyung, duduk di sini." Guanlin menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunan nya. Lalu buru-buru menghampiri Guanlin. Dia sudah benar-benar lupa kalau mereka bermusuhan. Entahlah, hanya saja Wonwoo merasa punya teman.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Guanlin, meraih piring makan lalu menyendok nasi, menaruhnya di depan Wonwoo.

"Sudah tak apa, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Wonwoo, mengambil alih sendok yang di pegang Guanlin, lalu tersenyum tipis.

Guanlin tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum setulus itu padanya.

Wonwoo sudah selesai menyendok menunya, dia bahkan sudah menaruh semangkuk sup ayam di sebelah piring nya.

"Selamat makan~" Ucap Wonwoo ceria. Tapi Wonwoo menyadari satu hal. Ternyata begini rasanya makan bersama di rumah.

Guanlin melirik Wonwoo yang sedang dengan semangat mengunyah makanan nya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo galak yang selama ini di kenalnya.

Diam-diam Guanlin bersyukur, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Wonwoo.

"Dasar bodoh! Menjaga bocah saja kau tak bisa?" Wonbin melempar koran yang tadi digenggamnya ke wajah Mingyu, dan tepat menghantam rahang kirinya.

Mingyu menunduk dalam. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi dia tidak ada." Sahut Mingyu dengan suara yang dalam.

Wonbin berdecak sebal. "Benar-benar. Anak satu saja bikin repot bukan main. Ku cambuk dia nanti." Gumam Wonbin. Mereguk gelas wine nya. Lalu melempar gelas kosong nya ke sembarang tempat.

Sesaat setelah gelas itu hancur, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponsel Wonbin yang tergeletak di dekat botol wine nya.

Pria itu meraihnya, berdehem pelan lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Yixing-ssi?"

"Akh, begitu rupanya. Kufikir Wonwoo main kemana, ya tidak apa-apa kalau dia ke rumah mu. Hitung-hitung pendekatan dengan Guanlin."

"Benar, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Maaf merepotkan mu."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Wonbin menaruh ponselnya. Wajah ramahnya hilang dalam sepersekian detik.

"Jemput Wonwoo, dia ada di rumah Yixing." Ucap Wonbin dingin.

"Baik, Tuan. Saya mengerti." Mingyu buru-buru pamit dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar gurauan Guanlin. Mereka sudah selesai makan siang dan sekarang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga, sedangkan Yixing pergi makan siang.

"Hyung lihat, bukankah kucing itu mirip dengan mu?" tanya Guanlin. Menunjuk layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara hewan peliharaan.

"Apa sih! Masa aku di samakan dengan kucing!" Wonwoo merenggut. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut. Merajuk.

Guanlin tertawa. "Tuh, jadi semakin mirip!" Ucap Guanlin pula.

Wonwoo melempar bantal yang di peluknya, dan mengenai Guanlin.

"Tidak mirip!" Ucap Wonwoo sebal.

Mereka kembali bercanda dan bertukar lelucon. Sampai kemudian salah satu pelayan di rumah Guanlin menghampiri mereka, berkata kalau ada seseorang yang datang untuk menjemput Wonwoo.

Sejenak Wonwoo terdiam. Dia tidak mau pulang, kalau pulang pasti dia di marahi Ayahnya.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa. Tadi Ayahku sudah menelfon ayahmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Guanlin, seolah membaca fikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menarik nafas. Lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah." Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sedangkan Guanlin mengantarnya di belakang.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai kan salam untuk Ayahmu! Kapan-kapan kita main lagi!" Ucap Wonwoo. Melambai ke arah Guanlin yang tersenyum di terasnya.

"Iya, Hyung! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan mendapati Mingyu yang duduk dengan wajah masam.

Mereka berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu melajukan mobilnya setelah memastikan Wonwoo memakai sabuk pengaman nya dengan benar.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terdiam. Mingyu yang masih jengkel karena Wonwoo kabur begitu saja, dan Wonwoo yang hanya diam karena merasa mengantuk.

Mingyu melirik keluar jendela, lampu merah sedang menyala. Untuk sejenak Mingyu menarik nafas.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau ingin pergi main begitu." Ucap Mingyu, suaranya berdengung menyatu dengan deru ac mobil.

Wonwoo yang setengah mengantuk melirik Mingyu. "Aku tidak akan dapat ijin kalau begitu." Gumamnya. Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya, ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Tapi kalau begini kau akan kena cambuk lagi!" Ucap Mingyu lagi. Entahlah, Mingyu hanya kesal karena Wonwoo membuatnya khawatir. Mingyu sudah tahu kalau Wonwoo sering di cambuk ayahnya, dan sejujurnya Mingyu tak suka itu. Sebisa mungkin dia ingin menjaga Wonwoo.

Err. . . Kim Mingyu, kau ini kenapa?

"Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Ck, kau bilang kau tak suka pada pemuda itu, nyatanya kalian bermain, atau berkencan seharian?" Mingyu masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Yak! Kau ini kenapa. Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku tidur!" Seru Wonwoo kesal. Dia merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena kantuk.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu, Jeon Wonwoo!" balas Mingyu.

Mereka bertatapan.

Wonwoo menatapnya sinis. "Apa urusan mu, kau itu hanya pelayan."

Dan Mingyu mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa di mengkhawatirkan orang macam begini?

Mingyu tak peduli lagi. Ketika lampu merah berganti hijau, dengan cepat dia melajukan mobilnya.

TBC or END/?

REVIEW juseyoooo

holaa, aku balik :") aku gatau aku nulis apaan, aku cuma pengen up :") kalian bingung sama alurnya? atau alurnya ngedadak aneh? sama, aku juga :")


End file.
